1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to automobile safety systems, and more particularly it relates to a video system that automatically or manually activates when the automobile is in reverse to allow the driver to see traffic approaching the rear sides of the vehicle when backing out of a parking space.
2. Background of the Invention
As drivers realize, it is often difficult for them to tell when traffic is coming when they are backing out of a parking space. This is especially true when a vehicle is not parallel parked. When a vehicle is parked perpendicular to the flow of traffic, or at an angle to the flow of traffic, vehicles parked next to the driver's vehicle often block the driver's line of sight. As a result, numerous accidents have occurred because of drivers who have pulled out in front of unseen oncoming traffic. In fact, a high percentage of damage to vehicles originates in parking lots. It would be desirable to have a method of alerting a driver to traffic approaching the rear of the vehicle that is outside of the driver's line of sight before the driver backs out of a parking space.
The prior art has provided video systems that look directly behind the vehicle. This provides a safety feature that allows the driver to know if something is directly behind the vehicle prior to backing up. This can be particularly valuable in a residential setting where children may be at play. However, known vehicle video systems only provide a view directly behind the vehicle. Unfortunately, most accidents in parking lots occur when a vehicle is backing out of a parking slot and is struck by another vehicle that is approaching in a substantially perpendicular angle in the lane behind the parking space. In this situation, rear view video systems are useless because they are aimed in the wrong direction.
While the prior art has provided a variety of devices to improve vehicle safety, it has failed to provide a system that alerts drivers backing out of parking slots about approaching vehicles that are coming from a substantially perpendicular direction to the direction of the vehicle backing out of a parking spot.